1. Field of Invention
A double tank system and refrigerated compressor device for mixing water and carbon dioxide to produce a carbonated liquid within an inner tank, cooled by compressor coils attached to the inner tank, placed within the outer tank, with a vacuum or a highly insulated foam placed in a void between the inner tank and the outer tank, delivering the chilled carbonated water product to a faucet bank for mixing with a cooled beverage syrup, providing the carbonated beverage at a temperature at or below the freezing point of water, due to the enhanced cooling ability of the system and device.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to a type of beverage dispenser having a compressor which delivers a produce at a reduced temperature or in a frozen state.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,150 to Nelson, a beverage is mixed with carbon dioxide and then through a chiller, then further delivered to the primary target of the invention, which is the faucet or dispenser, allowing ice into the cup, followed by the cooled beverage through the same faucet means. It contains no double tank system nor claim of delivering a liquid at or below 32 degrees F. A frozen beverage, which has entered a state of crushed ice is the delivery subject of the dispenser in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,918 to Quartarone, which also utilizes an auger to lift the frozen product into an expulsion tube to deliver the frozen product to an outlet.
A single tank carbonator is disclosed in the beverage dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,832 to Deininger, which is the common state of the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,866,949 and 4,970,871 to Ridick demonstrate refrigerators with single tank carbonators incorporated within the refrigerator.
The present apparatus discloses an inner tank within an outer tank, with the refrigerant coils positioned on the outer surface of the inner tank, the inner tank and outer tank also being sealed within each other with a vacuum between the two tanks or some other insulation material, a pre-chiller or heat exchanger, and also incorporates syrup tubes within the inner tank for the pre-cooling of the syrup before being mixed with the carbonated liquid at the delivery faucet.